Viajeros de la Noche
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Light Yagami, es un joven de 19 años, que queda huerfano despues de que su madre muera en un encuentro con un vampiro, Light al ser un chico casi invisible, es secuestrado por un vampiro de sangre pura, quien en un pirncipio solo quiere usar a Light como juguete sexual.
1. Viajeros de la noche - INTRODUCCION -

Capítulo 1.- El viajero de la noche – INTRODUCCION -

_-"En las noches de luna llena, siempre puertas y ventanas bien cerradas, porque los viajeros de la noche siempre al asecho de su presa están…_

_Se cuenta que hace muchos años, una joven muchacha, caminaba por las solitarias calles de un pueblo, la única luz era la luz de la luna llena. Pero de repente sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, comenzó a caminar ms rápido, pero no lo suficiente para alejarse de su depredador, él era mucho más rápido que ella. Y cuando menos lo espero… La sombra ya se encontraba frente a ella. La pobre chica se encontraba acorralada. Y en un grito de auxilio, murió la joven"- _terminaba de contar una anciana de unos 60 o 70 años aproximadamente.

_-"¿Y que más paso… encontraron el cuerpo?"- _pregunto un joven de cabellera castaña, ojos esmeralda, quien se encontraba en la cama de su habitación.

_-"No… nunca encontraron el cuerpo, Light-kun"- _decía la abuela de aquel joven de aproximadamente 9 años de edad.

_-"Ya veo… entonces murió, por causa de esos viajeros de la noche"- _dijo en voz baja el joven mientras bajaba la mirada, hacia sus piernas.

_-"Light-kun"- _pronuncio la abuela.

_-"… Mañana… mañana podemos ir a comprar… algunos dulces, abuela"- _dijo el chico, con la mirada apagada.

El joven había quedado huérfano, gracias a que su madre había sido asesinada por los viajeros de la noche. Light Yagami, ese era su nombre completo, ahora vivía con su abuela.

_-"… Claro, ahora debes de dormir, Light-kun"- _dijo su abuela para luego darle un beso en la frente y taparlo para que no pasara frio.

_-"Si abuela"- _dijo Light.

El chico podía aparentar estar siempre feliz, pero, por dentro, era todo lo contrario, la partida de su madre le afecto demasiado, dos días después de enterarse, Light había dejado de comer, e incluso dejo de salir de la casa, se mantenía solo. Muchos decían que Light había tenido contacto con algún viajero de la noche, pues 1 semana después de su propio encierro, decidió salir. La razón se desconoce.

Los vampiros o los viajeros de la noche, son personajes primarios en esta pequeña historia, todos ellos son criaturas misteriosas, pero a la vez peligrosas, capaces de asesinar a quien se les ponga enfrente.


	2. Despedida y Bienvenida

Capítulo 2.- Despedida y bienvenida.

**Light POV´S**

_BEEP… BEEP…BEEP… BEE- _sonó la ruidosa alarma que indicaba que eran las 7:00 de la mañana. –_"Ah, que aburrido"- _me dije a mi mismo.

Mi abuela había muerto cuando tenía 12 años, mi vida se había vuelto tan aburrida, tan monótona, no había nada fuera de lo normal, no había por que seguir viviendo, pero aun así, seguía, para buscar algo, aunque no sabía que era, yo seguía viviendo para conseguir, para encontrar ese algo. Ahora tengo 19 años, me había quedado a vivir en mi antigua casa, pues no tenía dinero para cambiarme de casa.

Me cambie para ir a la preparatoria, ir también era aburrido, siempre las mismas clases, siempre los mismos regaños, siempre lo mismo. Era aburrido, era el mejor de la clase, no tenía problemas con ninguna materia, con nadie, no tenía nada interesante que hacer en esta vida.

Cuando estuve listo para irme a la preparatoria, oí que algo se había caído en el ático, aunque era imposible, yo no tenía nada en el ático. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino. Después de todo, ese tipo de sonidos siempre se escuchaban en esta casa.

Camine lentamente, después de todo las clases comenzarían hasta las 8, pues el maestro de inglés no vendría hoy, así que tendríamos una hora libre.

Cuando por fin llegue a la escuela, entre a mi salón de clases, no había casi nadie, más que los chicos que siempre molestaban a los demás. Sus nombres no importaban, después de todo, nunca serán algo en sus miserables vidas.

_-"¡Oye, Yagami!"- _hablo uno de ellos.

_-"… Que se te ofrece, Guess"- _dije mientras me giraba para verlos a la cara.

_-"Hiciste la tarea de química"- _contesto.

_-"… Si"- _

_-"¡Dámela, la necesito para pasar la maldita materia!"- _dijo mientras extendía su mano para que le diera la tarea.

_-"Por qué debería de darle algo que hice yo"- _dije calmadamente.

_-"¡Que!... ¡Está claro, que debes de dármela!... ¡Soy más fuerte que tú!"- _contesto como entre risas.

_-"¿Enserio? Porque yo creo lo contrario"- _dije.

_-"¡Acaso me estas provocando, Yagami!"- _grito.

_-"No… es solo una… aclaración"- _dije, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del salón.

_-"Ya me las pagaras, Yagami Light"- _alcance a escuchar.

La verdad es que no me gustaba meterme en problemas, así que mejor decidí salir de ese tipo de situaciones, aunque nunca había peleado, realmente era más fuerte que él.

Camine hasta llegar a una colina de uno de los parques de la preparatoria, ese lugar era como mi lugar especial, nadie iba a ese lugar, nadie lo conocía, era tranquilo.

Me acerque al árbol que se encontraba en la cima, desde ahí se podía ver el todo el pueblo. Pero cuando me disponía a sentarme escuche que alguien estaba ahí. Parecía estar hablando con alguien más.

_-"Y dime… ¿cuándo lo haremos?"- _pregunto

-_"…"-_

_-"Ya veo… así que mañana durante la noche"- _se contestó al mismo.

_-*Que significa esto… nadie se atreve a salir durante las noches, porque el sí*- _

_-"… Espera… ¡Quien está ahí!"- _grito de repente aquel chico.

_-*maldición* "Yo, lo siento, mejor me voy"- _dije rápidamente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia otro lugar, pero, algo me detuvo… mejor dicho ese extraño chico me detuvo.

_-"A donde crees que vas… Light Yagami"- _dijo aquel chico.

_-"Como… como sabes mi nombre"- _dije asustado.

_-"¿Por qué?... porque yo… soy…"-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola chicos y chicas que leen esta historia que acabo de comenzar! ¡Espero les guste… y que me dejen muchos reviews! Gracias a las personas que han leído este fic… (n.n) y bueno quiero aclarar que esta historia es original mía… y que acepto griticas y todo lo que quieran…. Y si llegaran a ver que mi historia esta publicada en Amor Yaoi, u otras páginas… me digan porque nunca autoriza nada de eso… ¡también con todas mis otros historias!_

_Bueno por ultimo una aclaración… cuando los personajes están… pensando… su dialogo se verá así:_

_-*PENSAMIENTO BLABLABLA*- _

Cuando estén hablando así:

_-"BLABLABLABLA*-_

Cuando alcen de repente la voz, se verá así:

_-"¡voz blablablá!"-_

Y por último… cuando estén gritando se verá así:

_-"¡GRITO BLABLABLA!"- _

_Y bueno eso era todo… ¡espero les haya gustado! _


	3. Decision

Capitulo 3.- Decisión.

**Light POV´S**

_-"A donde crees que vas… Light Yagami"- _dijo aquel chico.

_-"Como… como sabes mi nombre"- _dije asustado.

_-"¿Por qué?... porque yo… soy"- _dije lentamente el chico.

_-"…"-_

_-"Yo soy… tu mejor amigo… caso no me recuerdas, Light-kun"- _dijo sonriendo el chico. Bueno si a eso se le podía decir sonreír. Solo había enconado un poco la comisura de sus labios.

_-"… No"- _dije con miedo.

_-"… Ya veo… bueno, no te culpo… después de todo solo nos vimos una vez… y eso fue hace ya muchos años"- _dijo el chico soltando el agarra y colocándose frente a mí. Ahora que lo veía parecía estar loco, su caballero era negro, negro como las oscuras noches, una vez demasiado pálida, como si nunca saliera de casa, llevaba puesta una sudadera negra con unos jeans de mezclilla, tenía unas increíbles ojeras, parecieran como si se hubiera pintado los ojos, y su cabello, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, pero lo más extraño de este chico eran… eran sus ojos… eran de un color rojo, como la sangre.

_-"Como te llamas"- _dije tímidamente.

_-"… Mi nombre… mi nombre es… Ryuuzaki Rue… es un gusto volver a verte, Light-kun"- _dijo el chico.

_-"El gusto es mío"- _por alguna razón el chico daba el aire de desconfianza pero… aun así, algo me decía que permaneciera cerca de él.

_-"Y dime, Light-kun… cuántos años tienes"- _pregunto Ryuuzaki.

_-"… 19 años"- _dije.

_-"Oh, ya veo… así que ya pasaron 12 años desde entonces"- _dijo fríamente Ryuuzaki.

_-"¡19 AÑOS! Ósea… que te conozco desde… los 7 años"- _dije sorprendido.

_-"… SI"-_

_-"Como es que puedes acordarte TAN bien de cosas que pasaron hace más de 5 años"- _dije… aunque fuera la persona más brillante de todo el país, no podía recordad casi nada de mi infancia.

_-"… Es que… es como si solo hubieran pasado… dos días"- _dijo tranquilamente.

_-"…"-_

_-"RYUUZAKIIIIII, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?"- _se oyó el grito de otra persona, pero, por que esa voz se me hacía mucho más familiar.

_-"Maldición"- _dijo Ryuuzaki.

_-"¿Qué pasa?"- _pregunte.

_-"Es mi hermano mayor… Ryuga Hideki"- _dijo con un tono de voz enojado.

_-"…"-_

_-"Escóndete"- _ordeno.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"Mi hermano puede ser un poco peligroso con personas que… NO… conoce"-_

_-"Esta bien"- _dije para después subirme lo más alto que pude al árbol de aquella colina.

De repente apareció un chico demasiado parecido a Ryuuzaki, eran casi iguales, excepto por algunos detalles, como, la sudadera del chico era blanca a excepción de la de Ryuuzaki, su cabello iba más despeinado, y sus ojos eran azules, casi negros. Y por último, su tez… era mucho más extremista que la de Ryuuzaki.

_-"Hermano… pero que haces aquí"- _dijo Ryuuzaki con voz burlona.

_-"Déjate de bromas, B"- _dijo fríamente aquel joven.

_-"Hmp… como sea… que se te ofrece mi queridísimo hermano mayor"- _dijo Ryuuzaki.

_-"Que haces aquí"- _dijo.

_-"Nada en particular"-_

_-"No me vengas con eso"-_

_-"Es la verdad… solo vine a pasear"-_

_-"Como sea… debemos de regresar… Watari nos está buscando"-_

_-"Ahora que quiere"-_

_-"Quiere hablar en privado con nosotros dos"-_

_-"Vamos, L, enserio nunca te aburres de ir y oír al viejo cada tres días"-_

_-"No"-_

_-"Bah… que aburrido eres…"-_

_-"Como sea… vámonos"-_

_-"Espera… podemos ir caminando"-_

_-"Por qué… así nunca llegaremos"-_

_-"Podríamos encontrar algo de comer"-_

_-"Tienes razón"-_

_-"Bien… entonces vámonos"- _

_-"si"-_

Al ver que ambos se iban, decidí bajar del árbol.

_-"¿Qué fue todo eso?... parecía a simple vista una charla innecesaria, pero, si lo escuchas determinadamente… hay palabras claves"- _me dije a mi mismo.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LIGHT**_

_-"Lo encontraste"-_

_-"… Si"-_

_-"Y que tal"-_

_-"… Nada, al parecer no puede recordad nada"-_

_-"Ya veo… podría servirnos"-_

_-"… Podría ser"-_

_-"Si"-_

_-"Pero"-_

_-"¿Pero?"-_

_-"Pero los hermanos L, ya lo encontraron primero… no sabemos que son capaces de hacer"-_

_-"Por qué lo dices"-_

_-"Esos tres… ya se conocían"-_


End file.
